The Ghost King joins the game
by BenSoliSonofPoseidonBaneofGaia
Summary: Guess who is heading to Shinto Teito none other than our favorite son of Hades the Ghost King


Hi** everyone this is my first story so please leave lots of comments i will take constructive criticism but please no harassment now on to the story it will be mainly the POV of Nico but there will be some from his Sekirei also his first will be my Oc but i'd like people to either send me PMs or leave comments I have his first three ready but he will have somewhere from 8 to 12 depending on how people vote i'm open to canon and Ocs but nothing that takes a pre set character from canon now in this story none of the campers are going to show up unless one of you decides to find where i live and threaten me at gunpoint in which case i will happily** **accept but maybe just maybe they will if you guys ask enough and now onto Nico beating the everloving shit out of some bad sekirei and the batshit crazy man known as Hiroto Minaka **

**i don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Sekirei sadly **

**Nico Pov **

Nico was having a bad day first he woke up and found that he was out of pop-tarts then for some crazy reason Hades had summoned him which is never a good thing especially since his father had a tendency to send him to the corners of the earth looking into energy disturbances or tracking disobedient spirits its not that he didn't love his father it's just that it was always business sometimes it would be nice if he would call to know how i was doing or something but nope its drop everything and go on a wild goose chase that most likely end in you spending your money and having no results but i still had to go so when i get there he says and i quote "Nico good there are certain energy disturbances in Shinto Teito you will go there and investigate report back in 3 months your findings" i stood there gawking at him "ttt three mmm months are you serious" he looked me straight in the eye and to say it was terrifying would be an extreme understatement it's like seeing every soul in the Underworld was staring into my staring into my very being "yes" he said

After my encounter with my loving father cue the sarcasm i went to my home in Rome to collect my things see i moved there to get away after the second giant war to monitor everything that happens here in Italy and Greece to make sure nothing is attacking the roots of the gods so far nothing has happened but the council is being cautious since so many have died due to their lack of vigilance so i was dispatched since i have long lost family living here and a fairly large inheritance i live in a large villa but i never actually get to be there since all my time is either in New York or in L.A or on another mission for dad but know i get to go to japan always wanted to never had the time so after looking up places on the internet decided on a tourist attraction so i poped threw a shadow

I came out in a dark alley a couple of blocks from a carnival but as soon as i landed i felt a huge amount of power all through the city i had never felt this so i was so overwhelmed that i let my backpack and duffelbag drop and fell on my ass like an idiot i then picked my self up and decided to find somewhere to live

something was wrong first it seemed almost everything was owned by this mega corporation called M.B.I i felt an easy at how much the owned so i tried unsuccessfully to find a place until i ran across a flier for Izumo inn on the flier it said that they didn't accept M.B.I cards so i thought id go check them out see if they were as uneasy as i am towards the mega corporation

* * *

**Time Skip **thirty minutes

* * *

Izumo House was located in the northern part of the city when i reached my destination i was surprised to see a quaint and as far as i could tell a traditional Japaneses two story house it looked very homey and i felt at ease then i felt a power surge so powerful it rivaled Percy and what people told me my powers felt like to them hesitantly i walked to the front door and knocked then i felt the power slowly approaching when it open i was ready for a hideous monster not a beautiful lavender haired woman who held herself so gracefully that she looked like a goddess luckily i have a hell of a poker face then with slit hesitation i asked is this Izumo inn the launderette looked at me for a second to long and to untrained eye you wouldn't se her eye study me she knew i was powerful i could tell then she smiled and said "yes yes it is may i ask why you are here""well i need a place to stay here in Shinto Teito and i like inns better than apartment"s she then said "i am the land lord Asama Miya" i bowed and said with my slight Italian accent "Hello Asama-san my name is Nico Nico Di Angelo

* * *

**Time Skip **thirty minutes

* * *

"well now that we have tea we can discus business" the Launderette said i nodded for her to continue to explain she then spoke there ad said "their are only a couple of rules that i enforce here number one no lewd or inappropriate actions unless the couple in question are married"i nod in understanding "number two no violence unless of course you are attacked first " i again nod and "number three always pay rent on time "i then reply to the landlady i have no problems with your rules although i need to know the rent" i say "of course silly me its 50 Thousand yen per month per room i" nod and say nonchalantly " have you decided to try and kill me or are you waiting to take me while i sleep"she immediately stiffens "now why would i do that" trying to sound humored yet failing"because your fiddling with the sword hidden in your kimono" she doesn't replie so i keep on going i look her in the eye and say "i know your a creature of immense power i can feel it and i know you fell my power so why dont we stop the charade""what do you want "i again shrug "i want a place to live i need to know if your gonna try to kill me""not unless you attack me" she said"good"

"So tell me Asama-san what are you and how many of you are out there

* * *

**ok chapter one is over please leave comments and if you like it favorite it **

**B.H.s-out**


End file.
